1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter and, more particularly, to a lamp socket adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional incandescent lamp has a screw base screwed into a screw type socket to attach the incandescent lamp to the screw type socket. The incandescent lamp usually consumes a larger amount of electrical energy, so that the incandescent lamp is replaced by an energy-saving lamp. However, the energy-saving lamp has a base formed with two pins that are inserted into two slots of a slot type socket so that the energy-saving lamp is only available for a slot type socket and cannot be mounted on a screw type socket. A conventional lamp socket adapter is mounted between a slot type socket and a screw type socket to convert the screw type socket into the slot type socket. However, the conventional lamp socket adapter is easily removed from the screw type socket.